<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embracing a Menace, or: Camp Hangover claims a few victims by Ki_ru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931411">Embracing a Menace, or: Camp Hangover claims a few victims</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/pseuds/Ki_ru'>Ki_ru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Banter, Bickering, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension, So much kissing, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/pseuds/Ki_ru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rook is just straight up not having a good time. Stuck climbing a mountain with fellow just-as-fed-up operators, he's subjected to the worst torture there is: listening to other people having sex without being able to participate.<br/>Fortunately, they turn out to be quite generous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Håvard "Ace" Haugland, Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Julien "Rook" Nizan, Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Julien "Rook" Nizan, Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Julien "Rook" Nizan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embracing a Menace, or: Camp Hangover claims a few victims</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Unsurprisingly, Ace’s nightly escapades turn into the hottest topic among those stuck in Camp Hangover.</p><p> These training exercises are never fun, despite what everyone says – Rook is convinced by now that the dopamine rush caused by completing them and being told they can go home is so extreme it drowns out the misery of wading through hip-high mud or getting stung by a thousand mosquitoes simultaneously or nearly losing body parts to freezing cold. Before he participated in his first one, Rook listened, starry-eyed, to Thatcher’s and Blitz’ and Frost’s tales of conquering unfamiliar terrain, mastering one’s own body and coming out a stronger person.</p><p> No matter how much they might sing praises afterwards, all they do in the moment is complain. Maybe internally, maybe quietly, but complain they do, and Rook is right there with them because sweltering in unforgiving sun isn’t his preferred way of spending an entire week, thank you very much. He quickly stopped cheering for the break in monotony whenever he heard he was going on a trip. He’d rather have to eat the same breakfast for the rest of his life than spice up his training by studying which insects are edible and how.</p><p> And right now, he and a couple of unfortunate others are withering away in what they grudgingly dubbed Camp Hangover for two reasons.</p><p> The first is readily accessible: none of them are used to rock or mountain climbing on a daily basis (which is why they’re here after all) and so the exertion coupled with less than ideal techniques have caused killer muscle hangovers in almost all of them.</p><p> The second has to do Valkyrie’s mood swings – for half the day, she’d have a whale of a time, crack jokes, keep morale up and clamber up the steep mountainside with a worrying lack of concern for her own well-being, but gradually, her attitude deteriorated to the point of refusing to take a single step.</p><p> Turns out she’d smuggled some rum into her gear, an impressively large bottle at that, and would re-fill a secret flask every morning before they packed up and moved on. She was good-natured for as long as she could keep her alcohol level up, but once the flask was empty…</p><p> Obviously, the most logical step was to pressure her into sharing the contraband while also swearing an oath to lie to Blackbeard once they’re back and tell him she managed to drink it all herself, so yes, she’d won the bet, and he’d have to provide her with a lifetime supply of Havana Club as a result.</p><p> Just as obviously, this led to all of them sporting a crippling hangover the next day.</p><p> Ace, the git, refuses to share either of their collective hangovers, and it’s just one of the ways he alienates himself from the group. An experienced climber, he was tasked to instruct the group together with Nomad, and while she’s been nothing but courteous and helpful, all he provides are groan-worthy one-liners, an infuriatingly chipper attitude and a maddening amount of small talk. He and Bandit have been trading insults from the beginning and Ace’s attempts at inspiring his colleagues through motivational quotes he probably stole off subpar Instagram accounts haven’t proven fruitful either.</p><p> Rook likes him.</p><p> He might not dare say it out loud, but it’s true: he thinks Ace is funny and interesting, not to mention handsome as all hell, and he enjoys his company. They’ve conversed about internet culture at lengths, about viral sensations shaping their lives growing up, and about the more toxic parts of online communities, and Ace has a unique insight into aspects of it Rook hadn’t even considered before. He’s easygoing and made of Teflon in a way Rook envies greatly. Maybe this is why his gaze lingers on the Norwegian operator so often: he wishes he’d cause the same instant pang of arousal Ace causes in him, wishes he’d appear as tall and attractive, be as popular, seem like that much of a hero.</p><p> His odd crush, if he’d even call it that, is exacerbated infinitely by the intimacy of their travels. Not like they have to share tents, no, they each have their own, tiny as it may be, but it’s not about physical proximity or anything like that.</p><p> It’s about the fact that he listens to Ace getting fucked literally every night.</p><p> It’s quiet enough not to warrant general intervention but loud enough that most of them can hear it, and it’s driving Rook insane. Without fail, there’ll be rustling and shuffling and muffled moans, wet noises of kissing maybe or – or who knows what, rhythmic movements Rook feels in his <i>teeth</i> and it’s intense to a point where he didn’t even hesitate reaching into his underwear the first time. He bites into his sleeping bag, eyes wide shut, and the motions of his hand copy the motions carrying Ace towards his inevitable orgasm. It’s hitting <i>deep</i>, Rook can tell, deep and thorough, and the fact that the duration changes every time makes it worse somehow. If he can’t predict how long they’ll be at it, he has to be quick in case they’re done after a few minutes. It’s also happened that they took so long Rook actually came twice.</p><p> They’re all adults here, and so nobody mentions it. Not at first. They interact with Ace as if nothing happened, and he reacts as if nothing happened, but Rook notices the side-glances betraying the fact it’s still on their minds. He keeps quiet the first few days until he catches the tail end of a half-whispered conversation, and it helps Rook figure out the nature of the gossip: they don’t know who it is.</p><p> Everyone in Camp Hangover is suddenly a suspect. Stilted chats are employed like weapons to find out everyone’s thoughts about Ace, but it quickly turns out nobody’s talking: whoever’s bumping uglies with Ace, they don’t want it known. General consensus is that there are absolutely no feelings involved as evidenced by the total lack of loyalty – if someone really was in love with him, they would neither deny any sort of attraction nor gently insult him behind his back. Briefly, mistrust washes over Nomad after they realise she’s never talked about her love life before (and really, why should she?) and seeing how she’s generally a free spirit, she <i>could</i> be in favour of an inconsequential affair with her co-instructor; but the next night they overhear another male voice express satisfaction. So she’s exonerated.</p><p> That night, Rook comes in record time. It’s gotten so bad that he gets painfully hard the moment anyone suggests they sleep, and he uses up most of his self control on not jerking off before even anything happens. The rest is depleted as soon as Ace groans for the first time, and after that, Rook has to chew on his hand to stop himself from climaxing instantly.</p><p> Of course, they <i>could</i> take a peek. It’s not like none of them have any electronics available. They could position themselves close to the zip of their tent, leave it open just a tad and catch Ace’s lover in the pale moonlight. It’d be the fastest way to find out who it is, but Rook suspects they either revel in the mystery of it due to growing boredom, or they have too much self respect to peep on a fellow operator like that. Instead, they lie awake, staring at the tent fabric above them, listening to two men ravish each other, and tell themselves this is fine.</p><p> Rook has no such qualms. He hasn’t had orgasms this magnificent in a while.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> As time goes on, more inhibitions drop. The questions become more direct.</p><p> Mozzie promises to run amok if anyone else asks him whether <i>he’s</i> the one and nearly picks a fight with Bandit when he says that Mozzie’s wife would probably pay to see him and Ace in bed. Warden states Ace is ‘not his style’ and chokes on his water at Mozzie’s question of whether Ace calling him ‘daddy’ could convince him otherwise. Lion mostly refuses to speak with anyone unless it’s to deny any involvement with Ace, and Rook’s quietly muttered ‘the gentleman doth protest too much’ earns him excited cheering. The only reason Lion doesn’t yell at him is the threat of landslides, and Nomad’s wink in Rook’s direction tells him she just made the warning up on the spot to save him. All Bandit does when he’s asked is <i>laugh</i> and proclaim he’d rather slide down the entire mountain on his nutsack.</p><p> “It’s not you, is it?”, Iana wants to know after having trudged next to him in comfortable silence for a while.</p><p> And Rook just scoffs. “I wish.”</p><p> Mistake.</p><p> He’s swarmed quickly by curious people inquiring about his preferences and whether he’s jealous and if he’d fight whoever is currently boning Ace, and whether this is why he and Lion don’t get along, and Lion nearly blows it by snapping back loud enough for Ace to hear.</p><p> Because, of course, no one is just flat out <i>asking</i> Ace. That’d be madness. It’d imply they’re interested in his personal affairs, which they are clearly not as they have no desire to listen to the three songs he can play on his guitar nor to follow him on all existing social media platforms – no, all they want to do is gossip. Kill time, really. And Rook doesn’t blame them for it, even if they’re going about it the most childish way possible.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> “I sometimes can’t think of the easiest words in English”, Melusi approaches him during a short break. “Does that happen to you too?”</p><p> “All the time”, Rook commiserates. “Even in my mother tongue. What are you thinking of, can you describe it?”</p><p> “The sticky stuff that bees make”, she replies, and he should’ve realised right then and there.</p><p> “Honey?”, he suggests and it <i>still</i> doesn’t register, even with the way her eyebrows shoot up and the others start turning around to a distracted Ace scanning the horizon.</p><p> “Sorry? Can you repeat?”</p><p> Rook has fallen for the ‘they took the  word <i>gullible</i> out of the dictionary’ joke too many times to count. “Honey?”, he echoes himself, a little louder, and then Ace responds with an absent-minded: “Yeah?”</p><p> And Camp Hangover erupts into pure chaos.</p><p> <i>I knew it</i> is uttered a lot, as is <i>I can’t believe it</i>, and if Rook is not mistaken, he sees hands exchange money. Warden regards him with a newfound respect whereas Lion’s face scrunches together in distaste, Nomad congratulates him and Bandit comments: “Should’ve fucking known.”</p><p> In the eye of the storm sits Rook, cheeks crimson and mortification burning hot in his guts, and he fights down the urge to argue because he doesn’t want to draw even more attention to this nonsense for fear of Ace noticing – which, admittedly, is impossible for him not to seeing as everyone is going <i>wild</i>.</p><p> He can’t stop staring accusingly at Bandit, at the German who’s quietly smirking to himself while blatantly avoiding eye contact with him.</p><p> Because he saw them. Even before they went on this stupid exercise.</p><p> Rook spotted them on accident, returning to the running track after having forgotten his water bottle, wiping sweat off his back with a towel and thinking of dinner, in his mind already done with this work day. They were leaning against the building surrounding the swimming pool, out of sight for everyone but whoever might take the same path Rook took that day; Ace with his back pressed to the wall, Bandit half-melted into him. Rook didn’t even understand what he was looking at, so out of place was the view – work was work. People didn’t make out at work. Especially not in secret. <i>Especially</i> not people pretending to dislike each other.</p><p> God, even thinking about it makes him tingle. They looked like they were trying to eat each other’s face, all open mouths and sloppy tongues, arms thrown around each other haphazardly, grinding their hips together like an afterthought. Exuding abandon like teenagers thinking they’re in love, they breathed each other, grabbed fistfuls of hair, letting out wanton noises, and then Rook noticed Bandit’s hand in Ace’s pants. His own blood rushed south, and for a moment, he <i>felt</i> their tongues against his own. He couldn’t remember when he was last kissed like this, if ever.</p><p> It wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. Ace’s collar, dragged to the side, revealed a dark lovebite, and they kept whispering in between, smiling, pressing even more closely together.</p><p> Ace’s head fell to the side as Bandit mouthed his way down his neck, and the moment Rook decided he should <i>really</i> leave was the same one Ace opened his eyes. They met Rook’s.</p><p> He fled. Of course he did, what else was he supposed to do? He grabbed his water bottle and speed-walked his way back to the others and waved Twitch off when she asked why he was so red in the face, and when Ace joined them a few minutes later, looking appropriately dishevelled after an entire day of physical training but still being suspiciously jovial, Rook excused himself as fast as possible.</p><p> So now, with Ace observing the pandemonium with a puzzled expression and random people breaking out into giggles at the thought of explaining to him what just happened, Rook wishes he could just tumble his way down the cliff, dust himself off and maybe start a new career as surfing instructor in Indonesia.</p><p> This is the fucking <i>worst</i>.</p><p> “No”, he says in response to the unanimous assumption, not looking at anyone out of shame and embarrassment and anger. “No. Don’t. It’s not me. Stop.”</p><p> “What isn’t you?”, Ace asks, still baffled at the sudden explosion among his fellow operators.</p><p> Something in Rook’s voice or maybe his expression must’ve resonated with Lion, something triggered recognition of someone falsely accused, and so he assures Rook quietly: “I believe you.”</p><p> “I don’t”, Bandit butts in cheerfully and wiggles his eyebrows. “You did say you got the hots, didn’t you?”</p><p> “Oh, are you feeling alright?”</p><p> Ace’s concern makes this unbearable, as do Bandit’s remarks, and while Rook tries to glare a hole into him, he can’t bring himself to reveal the truth. He’s not even sure why – maybe because it doesn’t feel right, dragging someone’s personal business to light like this. Even if they’re making it everybody’s business by being so goddamn <i>loud</i> every night.</p><p> Or maybe because he knows literally everything to do with Bandit is complicated, and there’s something larger at play here, something Rook isn’t in the position to judge. The two of them seem to enjoy bickering to a point where others might take it personally, but they speak each other’s language. So who knows what they are to each other. Rook isn’t about to confront them about it, that much is certain.</p><p> Maybe he doesn’t say anything because he wants to stay in Ace’s good books. That’d be the significantly more pathetic option.</p><p> No one clues Ace in, and so he actually puts a hand on Rook’s forehead to feel his temperature and all Rook can think about is how that hand grabbed Bandit’s ass while they were kissing, and he abruptly gets up and declares the break over. He knows he’s harming his own credibility behaving this way, but he can’t afford to get a boner, not now.</p><p> As soon as he’s in his tent that night, he brings himself off in seconds based on memories alone. And then again to the sounds of Bandit hitting Ace’s sweet spot over and over.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> ~*~</p><p><br/>
</p><p> This is an oasis. After all that time spent around the others, no time to himself and next to no privacy, lying flat on his stomach stretched out on his bed with his favourite playlist running in the background is pure heaven. He came home, showered as hot as possible to wash off the grime and sweat and some of the tension in his muscles, comforted by the familiar feel of <i>home</i> around him, and texted his mum and a few friends. Dinner was a quick affair and now all he’s doing for the moment is existing.</p><p> He loves being around people, though there are some he prefers over others, and having endured Mozzie’s high energy, Bandit’s snark, Warden’s correctness and that <i>neverending </i>train of gossip surrounding Ace and him, he longs for the company of someone like Twitch, who always knows what he needs to cheer up, or Mute, who takes his mind off things, or Glaz, who just listens. Someone easy to be around. He might just as well fall asleep right then and there, he’s already wearing pyjamas after all and is dead tired.</p><p> Over the music, his doorbell rings.</p><p> It takes him a good ten seconds to even react, to lift his head from the comfy mattress and sigh: Twitch asked him whether he needed her to come over and he replied he’d let her know, but it wouldn’t be the first time she showed up of her own accord. Admittedly, he’s grateful for her presence every time. Dragging himself out of bed is a Herculean task, but once he’s out, a stretch and a yawn revitalise him. He buzzes her in and leaves the apartment door open to go drink a glass of water in the hopes it’ll help keep him awake.</p><p> He needn’t have worried, however. The shock of being confronted with Bandit and Ace crowding his door is so instant all exhaustion is forgotten. It’s a miracle he doesn’t drop the glass or toss it at his unexpected visitors – he feels as if a fantasy suddenly clashed with his reality, they shouldn’t be here right now, they don’t exist in this domain. Something very odd must’ve happened for them to stand here.</p><p> “Hey”, Bandit greets him casually, and it’s only then that Rook notices he’s <i>holding hands</i> with Ace and not even looking embarrassed about it. Cheerfully and with an amiable smile, Ace adds: “Hi! Wanna let us fuck you?”</p><p> Rook’s brain short-circuits.</p><p> For a second, it’s hung up on what kind of nonsense all this is, because just <i>no</i>, and then the suggestion sinks in properly and brings with it a sheer flood of scenarios, all of which suited to satisfy the underlying hunger Rook has been carrying around with him ever since he caught them making out. Only part of it is directed at these two specifically, a smaller portion is simply the desire for intimacy in general – but he can’t deny he’s been thinking about it. Thinking about them. Thinking about them together with himself.</p><p> “You’re not serious”, he states, though it comes out more like a question for which he wants to smack himself. His hope is showing.</p><p> “Dead serious”, Bandit confirms and Ace nods.</p><p> Suddenly, Rook is very aware of his unkempt hair and the teddy bears on his pyjamas and the messy state of his flat, and why does this feel like both a date and an ambush right now? “You’re”, he says and can’t for the life of him fathom how he should complete that sentence.</p><p> “I brought a plan B, just in case”, Ace pipes up again and produces a film out of nowhere, a Blockbuster Rook has seen before but wouldn’t mind seeing again, and he wonders whether they just guessed or asked one of his friends about his taste – and who is he kidding, of course they didn’t give a shit about any of that, it’s obvious why they’re here.</p><p> “I don’t have a BluRay player”, Rook hears himself object and suppresses the urge to knock himself out with the glass he’s still holding.</p><p> “Then it’s the first option, I suppose”, Bandit deadpans and closes the door behind them.</p><p> And alright. Apparently it is. There’s a prolonged moment of awkwardness as Rook watches them take their shoes and jacket off before he sets the glass aside, and then he breaks the silence with a single word.</p><p> “Why?”</p><p> “He’s been going on about how your ass must taste for weeks”, Bandit points out and Ace swats at him, like they’re an old married couple, and this is the most confused  half-boner Rook has ever had in his life.</p><p> “Shut up, I have <i>not</i>. It was your suggestion anyway, so don’t pretend -”</p><p> “Was not. You wouldn’t stop talking about his pretty -”</p><p> “Can I just kiss you?” Ace moves in before Rook can react and stands too close for someone joking about this whole matter (and Rook still isn’t convinced, not fully), and hopefully also too close for someone currently winning a bet. His gorgeous face is beaming down at Rook expectantly, his casual attire making him more approachable than his usual stylish self, but actually locking lips with him would be like hugging an animated character from his childhood – a fantasy come true, though a fantasy he never considered actually experiencing.</p><p> “Don’t let him, he won’t ever stop”, Bandit protests just as Rook nods, and then they lock lips.</p><p> Surprisingly, it’s sweet and slow; Ace barely even touches him at first as if he was worried about scaring Rook off, yet the longer it lasts, the more they gravitate towards each other. Warmth rises in Rook, equal parts arousal and affection, and he lets out a content hum when Ace’s fingers comb through his hair. It feels good in so many ways Rook can’t even decide on his favourite part, whether it’s Ace’s enticing smell, the heat of his body, the languid slide of lips over lips, the gentle tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. They stand there, kissing, satisfied with just this for now, and Rook relaxes into it.</p><p> Ace kisses like he means it, like he couldn’t think of anything better to do that moment than make out with Rook, and it’s so fundamentally reassuring Rook doesn’t think twice about wrapping his arms around the toned body and sinking deeper into it all. Mentally, he replays Bandit’s comment in his head and adds: <i>me neither</i>. He could do this for hours, and it seems Ace could as well.</p><p> Behind them, Bandit huffs in irritation and squeezes past to rummage around in the kitchen, from the sounds of it. The fridge door opens and closes, then a few cupboards, and then a loud <i>plop</i> betrays Bandit’s thieving nature: it’s undoubtedly the champagne Doc gifted Rook a year ago. He opens one eye and spots Bandit in the doorway drinking straight from the bottle, but can’t bring himself to care. He doesn’t even like champagne anyway.</p><p> “Tell me when you’re done”, Bandit announces and checks out the rest of the flat while Ace with his tongue slowly erodes all doubts and inhibitions Rook was clinging on to in case this turned out to not be real. He’s very slowly coming to terms with the fact that it is – extremely slowly, his brain hardly catching up with the proceedings and leaving him slightly dizzy and breathless.</p><p> Though those could also be Ace’s fault.</p><p> “You can always say no”, the other man mutters during a brief break, cheeks reddened and eyes unfocused, though Rook assumes he himself looks considerably worse. He shakes his head. “Anything off limits?”</p><p> “What are your plans?”, Rook asks and secretly hopes to somehow be sandwiched between them, servicing both simultaneously, serviced by both maybe, ending up sweaty and exhausted and filled to the brim -</p><p> “Whatever you like.” Ace’s hands glide down Rook’s body and grab his ass, but even so the answer is too vanilla compared to his mental images. In fact, all of this has been too vanilla so far, Ace’s kisses shallow and cautious, no comparison to whatever was happening between Bandit and him the day Rook saw them.</p><p> “Then kiss me like you kiss him”, he requests quietly, hoping he’s not overstepping any boundaries.</p><p> Ace’s grin is heartening. “As you wish.”</p><p> Right on cue, Bandit changes the smooth music pouring from Rook’s bedroom to some fast-paced rock, and Rook would appreciate the timing if he wasn’t so preoccupied with Ace crashing their mouths back together. He pries Rook’s lips open while massaging his ass and causes their teeth to click, ravages Rook’s mouth with abandon and sucks on his lower lip until it hurts. All restraint is out the window, Rook feels used and abused and utterly <i>divine</i> as he tries to keep up with Ace’s ruthless motions, but inevitably fails. Ace walks him backwards and they stumble down the corridor until they’re in his bedroom.</p><p> He can sense Bandit next to them and knowing he’s watching them suck face a mere metre away makes Rook’s cheeks burn uncomfortably. They’re putting on a show for which Rook hasn’t rehearsed; he’s awfully aware of his own body, but every time he attempts to angle himself a certain way or slow down, Ace yanks him back. His only choice is to oblige, let Ace run wild and rub their bodies together, and when a hand blatantly squeezes his dick through his pyjama pants, he yelps in surprise. Ace takes his time feeling out Rook’s cock and if it hadn’t been rock hard before, it would be now – been a while since anyone else has touched it, even longer since it’s been someone as hot as Ace.</p><p> Rook’s hips grind against the insistent palm and he feels Ace’s lips stretch into a grin when he moans for the first time. There’s little he loves more than being handled roughly, and they’re on the best way there. He can hear liquid sloshing and deduces Bandit intends to empty the entire bottle, which is a small price to pay for a night to remember.</p><p> “Good shit”, says Bandit and makes Ace chuckle.</p><p> “Us or the drink?”, he asks after interrupting their wet, sloppy kisses – just like Rook imagined them to be, they’re unrestrained and fucking <i>hot</i>. Ace turns them a little and shows Bandit the bulge in Rook’s pants, emphasises it by stretching the fabric over it, and Bandit’s gaze darkens. He’s taken off his t-shirt already, sitting cross-legged on the edge of Rook’s spacious mattress and clearly enjoying the view. And so is Rook. Bandit’s tattoos are always mesmerising and his slim yet strong physique is more than capable to hold anyone down.</p><p> “Both. Take a sip, Jules.”</p><p> He takes the bottle from Bandit’s outstretched hand and allows Ace to turn him around so the Norwegian is glued to his back now, still groping his crotch as fizzy liquid fills Rook’s mouth, its fruitiness refreshing and its bitter aftertaste causing a wild grimace. Maybe it’s the bubbles, but Rook perceives the alcohol to flood his system instantly, blurring his vision around the edges and morphing motions into something fluid, something flowing along without him having to participate at all.</p><p> “Did you hear us at night?”, teeth write into his skin, lips leaving cool trails on the side of his neck. “I bet you did.”</p><p> <i>Everyone did</i>, Rook thinks and takes another big gulp of the champagne.</p><p> “And I bet you jerked off to us.”</p><p> Bandit gets up and sets the bottle aside after drinking from it one last time. Rook is staring at his chest, the pronounced muscles, the dark ink, the pale skin. “Every night”, he replies hoarsely and then Bandit is swiping the lingering taste off his tongue with his own.</p><p> Ace curses behind him, a heartfelt, surprised thing, and reaches out to drag Bandit’s hips closer, meaning Rook is trapped between them. He knows now which of the two initiates these toe-curling kisses, suffers under the mercy of Bandit’s unmerciful mouth and barely has enough time to gasp for air. The hot bodies pressed against his own make his cock throb in mind-bending desire, even more so when he feels a similar hardness in Bandit’s trousers. And then another, grinding against his behind.</p><p> “I’ve been thinking of you all week”, Ace breathes into his ear, causing a full body shudder. “Thinking of how tight your ass is.”</p><p> This is bordering on too much, his inability to move and the physical proximity of the exact people he’s been dreaming of for an embarrassingly long time, but Bandit won’t let him go. When Rook tilts his head away, Bandit simply follows him, continues raiding his mouth and guides Rook’s hands to his naked torso, the skin warm to the touch. They’re feeling him up, stopping at nothing, fingers gliding over sensitive spots and under his clothes, legs forcing his own apart, two hands (Bandit’s? Ace’s?) holding on to his wrists so he can’t fight back even if he wanted. Sensations wash over him in waves, causing overbearing pleasure to pool in his crotch as he helplessly gasps into Bandit’s mouth, light-headed and imbalanced.</p><p> When Bandit sets him free, he’s left panting and disoriented for a second – something with which the other man seems pretty satisfied. “You can say no at any time.”</p><p> “I already told him that”, Ace chuckles and pushes his hands down the back of Rook’s pyjamas, grabbing naked flesh greedily.</p><p> They’re still holding back, Rook can tell, yet for the moment he’s content with what they’re giving. Overwhelmed is probably a better word. Ace pushes Rook’s waistband down at the back, hooking it under his buttocks, and then there’s something hot and silky and heavy resting against his crack and Jesus fucking Christ, there’s absolutely no doubts as to what is currently pushing against Rook’s behind.</p><p> Bandit is now nibbling at his jaw and wandering down, making him tilt his head back against Ace’s shoulder as the other man mouths at his neck; like two vampires hungry for blood, hungry for <i>something</i>, they converge on him and don’t allow for a single break. “I wanna fuck you like this”, Ace murmurs into Rook’s hair. “Fully clothed, standing up.”</p><p> His eyelashes flutter at the thought and also at the rock hard cock grinding against him. He imagines being overcome with sudden desire so powerful it requires instant satisfaction, imagines Ace being in the same state, not even bothering to yank his own trousers down, only pulling out his dick to shove it deep into Rook as he desperately holds on to something in his vicinity to not  lose his balance. The erection sliding over his hole makes it quiver and it’s only the last shred of common sense left which convinces Rook not to tell him to go ahead right away. Unable to communicate verbally due to the merciless onslaught of his senses, Rook drags one of the hands holding on to his wrist in the direction of his bedside table to point their attention to the bottle of lube readily available, hoping they get the hint. He doesn’t care how it happens as long as it <i>does</i>, and the impatient pulsing of both his entrance and his still-trapped dick emphasises this.</p><p> “I think he likes the idea”, Bandit comments, amused, and hands the lube to Ace, who simply responds with a wondrous <i>fuck</i>.</p><p> Rook’s heart is beating a staccato as he presses his ass against Ace’s cock enthusiastically, reciprocating a quick kiss from Bandit and thanking the heavens for whatever sparked their decision to visit him today. The click of the bottle sends another jolt of pleasurable anticipation through him, so powerful that he hardly notices Bandit beginning to undress him. His pyjama pants fall to the floor, his underwear follows, and then two strong hands cup his balls and wrap around his shaft in a way which makes his knees go weak. But it’s the blunt, slick cockhead rubbing over his hole which finally switches his brain off.</p><p> “You’ve got a beautiful body”, Ace mutters in awe, pulling the pyjama top higher until Rook lifts his arms so they can toss it aside as well. “Now relax.”</p><p> Bandit digs his fingers into Rook’s thigh and allows him to hook his leg over Bandit’s arm to allow for easier access, and when Rook is offered to hold on to Bandit, he gladly accepts. Standing naked between the two, balanced precariously on one foot with Ace still circling his ring of muscle and Bandit staring into his soul with eyes that seem to be pupil only, Rook should feel more vulnerable than he does. Somewhere between all the thrumming desire, the utter disbelief (he’s gone from chilling to about to be fucked by two of his crushes in less than half an hour), and the incoherent screaming, there’s a whole bunch of trust and affection with which doesn’t know what to do. So he shoves it aside for the moment.</p><p> And then Ace starts invading him, pushing gently and it’s still too much, there’s a pang of discomfort no matter how hard Rook clenches his teeth to relax, but Ace must notices for he stops moving immediately.</p><p> “Jules. Babe. Look at me.” Bandit, the best support he could hope for, starts jerking him slowly as a distraction and holy <i>hell</i> does it work. He remembers to encircle Rook’s head with two fingers and <i>squeeze</i>, massage the sensitive area and rub over that sweet spot at the underside. “We really wanted to take our time with you, you know. More foreplay, keep you up all night, take turns.”</p><p> Behind him, Ace lets out a long moan as his head slips inside and Rook can’t help but echo it. He’s being filled to the brim, already feels as if Ace was buried deep in his guts and Bandit’s sultry tone isn’t helping.</p><p> “But you’re too fucking hot. You have no idea how much composure it cost us to not just crawl into your tent every night and suck you dry. We saw how you looked at us.”</p><p> “You’re so fucking tight”, Ace groans into his ear and bottoms out with a shaky exhale. “Oh god, you’re tight.”</p><p> He’s big, big enough for Rook to lose all concept of reality for a few seconds as he adjusts to his girth – his own cock is jumping in Bandit’s hand, weeping precum forlornly as he processes the warmth spreading from his midsection. They’re really doing this, no ifs and whens, just a dick so deep inside him he feels impaled in the most pleasurable way possible. Ace’s hands are on his hips now, preparing to keep him in place, no doubt, and Bandit is just as ready to hold him, unwavering.</p><p> The first movement feels endless. A forever slide creating infinite friction, and then Ace pushes back in all the way and Rook <i>whimpers</i>. Instinctively, he meets the following motions, wobbling uncertainly and lifting himself on tiptoes to improve the angle, to allow Ace to increase the speed. Bandit has gone back to biting at his neck and leaves throbbing isles <i>just</i> on the delicious side of pain while hoisting Rook’s leg higher and using his other hand to pull his cheeks further apart. The position is precarious and Rook isn’t convinced he can keep it up until the end, but for now it’s pure heaven.</p><p> Ace thrusts deep and slow, rolls his hips rather than snapping them and voices his approval loudly, every noise causing Rook’s once-again neglected erection to bounce. He wants more, needs to be overwhelmed until he can’t think straight anymore yet Ace is ignoring his insistent sounds and the hand grabbing at his backside, trying to move him along.</p><p> “Please”, Rook gasps into Bandit’s crook of the neck, “faster. Come on.”</p><p> The reaction he earns is exactly the opposite of his request: Ace wraps himself around him, breathing hard, and stops moving altogether. The embrace is tight and warm and reassuring but does nothing to quell the lust roaring in Rook’s blood. “You take him, Nick”, Ace mumbles hoarsely. “I just – I can’t.”</p><p> “I’d love to”, Bandit purrs back. For a moment, Rook thinks there’s something wrong, a fear which intensifies when Ace withdraws and leaves him empty and unsatisfied, but Bandit’s next question puts Ace’s heated gaze and flushed face into a very different context: “Too much, hm?”</p><p> “Yeah. I want to savour it, but… it feels too good. I don’t want to lose myself.”</p><p> “No worries. You can fuck my cum deeper into him later. On the bed, Jules.”</p><p> And with that, the gentle, delicate aura around them shatters. Bandit puts Rook’s leg down and shoves him towards the bed, smacking his ass when he bends down to barely catch himself, and Rook <i>loves </i>it. When fingers roughly bury in his hair and drag him onto the mattress, he lets out a wanton moan and crawls until he’s on his hands and knees, right at the edge with his hungry hole on perfect display, and Ace’s quiet curse sparks a grin and pride to rise up in his chest.</p><p> Behind him, Bandit quickly discards his own clothes and smirks at Rook when he catches him taking a peek. “Nothing you haven’t seen before”, he comments and leaves another bright red handprint on Rook’s buttcheek, laughing when Ace swats at his hand with a frown. “He likes it, trust me.”</p><p> “Don’t be so rough.”</p><p> “You like it when I’m rough with you, too.”</p><p> “Sure, but he’s -”</p><p> “Heard him yowling while I bit his neck? He’s not a wimp like you. Suck on his nipples, hard, and you’ll see.”</p><p> “But he’s so cute and pretty.”</p><p> “If neither of you is gonna fuck me any time soon, I’ll do it myself”, Rook pipes up, still perched on the bed, and though Bandit chuckles at his comment, it does achieve its intended effect as he steps closer and grabs the lube for himself.</p><p> “Also tempting”, he admits, and the next thing Rook feels is the entirety of his cock. He slid right to the base, all the way inside, and though Rook was ready for it, it still makes him clench his fists into the sheet and take a long breath. A palm presses down on his spine to make him arch his back downwards, lifting his hips higher and improving the angle, so when Bandit slams into him for the first time, he hits Rook’s sweet spot immediately.</p><p> There are no flourishes here, no time wasted, Bandit’s pace is as brutal as his thrusts and after all the spit trading Rook’s done with both of them, after being trapped between their muscular bodies, after having felt Ace breach him, this is exactly what he needs. The gap left by the previous cock is filled just as well, not to mention the rough handling which has Rook literally drooling. Fingers dig into his hips as Bandit pulls him back onto his dick in time with his thrusts and their moans meld into a passionate cacophony supported by the harsh sound of skin slapping against skin.</p><p> Rook’s eyes are threatening to roll back into his head based on the marrow-deep sensations sizzling through his body – Bandit is pushing all the right buttons after more than a week of daily torture. Rook never would’ve dreamed this would actually happen and now that it does, it’s <i>so much better</i> than he could’ve imagined: knowing Ace is watching them is turning him on beyond measure and intensifying every bit of stimulation to almost unbearable levels, and Bandit nearly dragging him off the bed to pound as deep as possible sates a primal desire to be used. He’s lucky Ace isn’t getting involved or else he’d have to fear coming much too soon to properly enjoy this.</p><p> The thrusts jolt his entire body, causing him to frequently adjust his grip, and he chews on his lip in concentration while trying to focus only on the hard shaft burying itself inside him, but it turns out he spoke too soon when Ace enters his field of vision. He’s undressed as well now, displaying his toned body unselfconsciously and in a way which makes it obvious he’s used to presenting himself. Gaze locked on Rook’s lower half, Ace joins him on the bed and gives his own erection a few absent-minded pumps, as if he just couldn’t help himself with the view before him. His eyes are dark and his expression almost predatory as he scoots closer for a better look.</p><p> “He really does like it”, he says, curious, and reaches out to brush over Rook’s hair. When Rook leans into the touch, Ace mimics Bandit and pulls on his hair, yanks his head back to expose his throat.</p><p> Oh, this is getting dangerous. Rook squeezes his eyes shut the second he feels lips at his Adam’s apple, and lets out a strangled gasp when Ace’s teeth pull on his skin at the same time as his fingers pull on Rook’s scalp. Together with  Bandit hitting his prostate on every slam of his hips, it’s bordering on too much: his cock is rock hard and leaking copious amounts of fluid onto the blanket, bouncing with the harsh motions to which he’s subjected. He’s gritting his teeth and meeting Bandit’s thrusts at this point, fucking himself just as much as he’s getting fucked.</p><p> “I should’ve recorded you.” Ace’s words only add to the white hot desire roaring in his blood as he pictures them, as he imagines having a keepsake of their encounter today. “You take it so well. Just swallow up his cock like it’s nothing. Do you suck guys like that, too?”</p><p> “He does”, Bandit speaks up, sounding suspiciously strained. The position is getting to him, Rook can tell, he’s getting close himself.</p><p> Ace lets out another curse and forgoes Rook’s hair to run his fingers along Rook’s throbbing dick. “You’re so fucking wet. Feels good, doesn’t it? Is he hitting the spot?” Rook nods wordlessly, only a helpless groan escaping his mouth. “Want to blow me?”</p><p> Another enthusiastic nod. It hardly registers between the merciless pounding, but Ace’s cock is the most delicious thing Rook has ever seen in his entire life, or maybe that’s just his lust-filled haze talking. It’s curved slightly, framed by a few fair curls, shiny with lube and big enough to be a challenging deepthroat. Rook wants to choke himself on it. He eagerly opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out to welcome the fat head, ignoring the looming threat of climaxing as soon as he gets to taste this gorgeous piece of meat. And Ace seems willing to fulfil his wishes by moving closer.</p><p> It’s obvious his brain has long said its goodbye and allowed Rook’s crotch to take over as coherent thought is no more than a faint memory amid needy heat-of-the-moment ideas. Within a second, he imagines Ace and Bandit shooting inside him simultaneously at two different ends, imagines both of them inside him at the same time, imagines being fucked by Bandit just like this while he is taking Ace himself. He needs this dick down his throat and he needs it <i>now</i>, so when Ace deprives him of his object of desire by yanking his hair once more, he lets out a pitiful whine.</p><p> “Come and get it”, Ace teases with a self-satisfied smirk. “What are you waiting for?”</p><p> And Rook abandons all shame. Here he is, <i>almost</i> being spitroasted, Bandit dicking him down like nobody’s business, he desperately slamming back against him in search of his own orgasm, and Ace wiggling his dick at him invitingly. If there ever was a moment to lose all inhibition, it’s now. Rook fights against the grip, disregarding the potential to rip out his own hair, and struggles to wrap his lips around the dark red head before him, <i>just</i> out of reach. His coordination is messed up anyway since he can’t concentrate on anything other than the cock brushing over his prostate with every sharp thrust, so all he manages is to swipe his tongue over the silky flesh once and moan in triumph.</p><p> Behind him, Bandit just <i>breaks</i>.</p><p> He buries himself all the way inside with an ecstatic noise and stays where he is, shaft throbbing. Rook abandons Ace’s dick to throw a glance back and witnesses Bandit’s orgasm in all its glory, watches him as his eyes are closed in bliss, abs contracting with every spurt, holding on to Rook as if his life depended on it. His hair is wild, forehead sweaty, cheeks reddened, lips parted, and Rook can’t tear his gaze away until Bandit stops swaying and starts relaxing again. The sight alone would be unbearably erotic, but coupled with the fact that he just ejaculated deep into Rook, it leaves him desperate for release.</p><p> “I love when he does that”, Ace purrs without specifying which part exactly, so Rook just assumes he means everything. “That was your first load. Come here.”</p><p> How could he say no to an invitation this alluring? He allows Bandit enough time to withdraw and bestow him with a parting gift of yet another slap to his rear, but as soon as the bruising hands have released his hips, he’s shuffling forward to cover Ace’s body with his own. The other man receives him with a tight embrace and a tongue down his throat, offering no reprieve from the thrumming desire running through Rook’s veins. Quite the opposite: their dicks rub together, as does the rest of their bodies, toned chest over toned chest, legs intertwining, fingers tangling in tousled hair. Oddly enough, Rook feels just as aroused as he feels <i>loved</i> in Ace’s arms and gladly melts into them, disregarding how empty his ring of muscle feels for right now.</p><p> “You just do it for me, Jules”, Bandit pants from somewhere next to them, taking another swig from the forgotten champagne. “Fuck. Irresistible.”</p><p> Ace smiles into their sloppy make out session and gasps for air when they part momentarily. They’re both flushed and hot, affected by Bandit’s orgasm and the prospect of continuing where he left off. “Turn around, I want to keep this up.”</p><p> “I can ride you”, Rook suggests and notes with not a small amount of satisfaction the way Ace’s eyebrows shoot up at the offer.</p><p> “Beast”, he says with admiration in his voice and reaches between them to grab his own dick. “Get on.”</p><p> Rook adjusts his hips, spreads his thighs a little more and holds his breath when, for the second time tonight, Ace begins breaching him. The slide feels phenomenal, the passage eased by Bandit’s vigorousness, by Rook’s need, by the come and lube already inside. Once Rook has fully sat down on Ace’s cock, he just <i>feels</i> for a few heartbeats, revels in the sensation of fullness – but it’s not long before his drive to satisfy himself takes over. As he begins the rise and fall of his hips, Ace drags him back down to continue their kissing, and this is somehow even <i>hotter</i> than getting railed by Bandit.</p><p> Maybe it’s the fact that it’s Ace, smoking hot, smug, superior golden boy Ace, who’s currently moaning into his mouth and struggling to keep up with his pace. Maybe it’s knowing he’s currently shoving someone else’s sperm deeper into his guts, about to receive even more. Maybe it’s the way their tongues dance in tune with the rolling of their hips, or the even better angle, an angle allowing Rook to nail his prostate so precisely he’s actually tearing up in the corners of his eyes and Jesus <i>Christ</i> –</p><p> He breaks the kiss with a quiet <i>oh fuck</i>, his voice shaky, and groans when Ace immediately switches to swirling his tongue over Rook’s ear because how does this feel so <i>good</i>. Somehow, Ace is curved exactly the right way, their position letting Rook really massage his own weakspot, and massage he does. Instead of doing full thrusts down, he moves only a few centimetres, making sure Ace’s head stays right where it is, and can’t help but let out moans like a porn star. He’s sensitive due to Bandit pounding him already and the full-body experience that is Ace makes it all the more intense: Ace keeps running his hands down Rook’s body, kneading his ass with force and digging into his muscles, biting at his neck once more and just lying there, unmoving, so Rook can do his thing.</p><p> Eyes closed, Rook focuses on the concentrated pleasure he’s creating by fucking himself on Ace’s erection, so engrossed he hardly notices deft fingers brushing over his nipples and kindling a whole other flame. It takes him another minute of preoccupation with how fucking amazing it is to ride Ace like this before he realises there are too many hands touching him, snapping him out of his reverie.</p><p> “That is so fucking sexy”, Ace tells him earnestly when he looks down at his mesmerised lover, and Bandit, stretched out next to them, just nods sincerely. He’s groping Rook wherever he can, stroking over his back, twisting his nipples, scratching lightly over his skin, and the added stimulation is driving Rook insane. “For the love of all that is holy, keep going. Can you come like this?”</p><p> Biting his lip, Rook nods and inhales sharply at Ace’s cock twitching inside him in response. “Oh”, he makes, breathless, and Ace does it again, and Rook is amazed he’s not drawing blood with how deep his fingernails are burying themselves into Ace’s torso. “Oh”, he repeats and his entire world unfocuses.</p><p> The rest is mostly a blur, a myriad of affectionate and heated touches blending together to form a whirlwind of pure <i>want</i>. Both of them seem intent on making him lose his mind judging by how ardently they kiss, suck, and stroke every piece of him in reach. Ace meets his movements with tiny thrusts perfect to increase the pressure on Rook’s sweet spot, Bandit takes over the kissing and steals Rook’s breath away, and Rook barely has any idea what’s going on anymore, but he knows this much: he’s in heaven.</p><p> His thighs are trembling from the exertion, his erection jumping in anticipation, and his hole clenches down on Ace in the hopes he can come faster like this. His lust is so pent-up he feels ready to explode any second and yet he can’t get there, not just yet, is teetering on the edge but shy of falling by a hair’s breadth. His muscles are cramping, fingers twitching, body stretching and leaning into the loving caresses as he desperately seeks the friction he needs. A tongue, he’s not even sure whose, is invading his mouth, running over his teeth and muffling his moans, while strong arms support his movements and allow him to ride a little easier.</p><p> Bandit is whispering filth into his ear now, breath ticklish, and Ace urges him to come, eyes sparkling as he marvels at Rook in his entirety. Teeth pull on his earlobe, a hand lightly wraps around his throat in a gesture as possessive as threatening, and Rook wishes it was his cock instead. It’s drooling a puddle onto Ace’s abdomen and is painfully hard  and aching for relief, but the approaching climax is promising to be so much better than if Rook jerked himself off, so he resists the itch.</p><p> And though he knows best which angle does it for him, though Rook is about to milk himself on Ace’s dick by grinding down on it like there’s no tomorrow, the tiny push he still needed to tumble over the edge is delivered by Ace himself: he can’t hold back anymore, his composure fully eroded by having Rook perched on top of him, and so he holds him in place and snaps his hips up, shoving himself deep inside Rook, catching him off guard and forcing a moan out of his throat. The sudden change in stimulation together with the powerless whine Ace presses out fries Rook’s brain completely, and it only takes a few more vicious thrusts for him to finally reach his orgasm.</p><p> Rook freezes as soon as the first wave hits, tenses up his entire body and clamps down on Ace’s cock. Fierce relief overtakes him entirely, flooding his system with immense pleasure and making his toes curl while Ace, the absolute angel, fucks him through it, every brush over his prostate setting off more happy hormones. Rook spends a perceived eternity trapped in pure ecstasy, fingers uselessly seeking something to hold on to while four hands stroke over his skin soothingly. He comes all over Ace, his belly, his chest, even his face, since the deep orgasm has his spurting cock jump with every contraction as he shudders his way through it.</p><p> Slowly, gradually, the bliss lessens until all that’s left is a reassuring warmth, an extremely foggy mind, and sore muscles. Rook sinks onto the other man, utterly spent, and twitches slightly, his breath hitching, whenever an aftershock hits him. Nonsensical patterns are being drawn onto his back by gentle digits and lips press against his shoulder, his temple, his back. It’s the longest he’s needed to come down from a high like this, and he basks in Bandit’s and Ace’s affection like a sleepy cat in the sun. His muscles relax and his heartbeat normalises, helped by the pleasant smell of Ace’s aftershave right under his nose.</p><p> “That”, Ace mutters, “was really fucking hot.”</p><p> “I don’t think I can move”, Rook slurs, already having lost control of his tongue. He suspects the few sips of champagne are playing their part in this unbearable fatigue, his slight tipsiness having worn off to aid in this post-coital crash. But exhaustion isn’t all he feels: there’s also a very smug kind of satisfaction on several layers, not just physical – it’s to do with the wonder in Ace’s eyes, with Bandit’s approving grin, and the feeling of having been included in something private and intimate.</p><p> Together, they manage to wrestle Rook off Ace and spread him out into a comfortable position, before Bandit throws Ace’s stiff cock a curious glance. “Want me to blow you?”</p><p> “No, I want to smooch.”</p><p> Bandit rolls his eyes in Rook’s direction, making him chuckle, but wastes no time crawling over Ace on his hands and knees. The second their lips lock, Ace’s hips lift off the bed and the reaction is so <i>visceral</i> that Rook forgets to breathe for a moment. He watches, entranced, as Bandit dismantles his lover with deep kisses while taking hold of his glistening shaft to pump it; and the sight is so erotic Rook briefly considers whether he’d be up for a second round. They’re beautiful together, both obviously so into each other that the bickering frenemies from Camp Hangover seem like a distant memory instead of yesterday’s reality.</p><p> Ace is incredibly responsive (and Rook has to remind himself that Ace was like this when he rode him, too, he just failed to really take note), squirming under Bandit and thrusting into his fist with graceful motions while mewling quietly – and Bandit indulges him as much as possible, twists his wrist, massages the dark head with the pad of his thumb, licks Ace’s mouth open and follows him whenever he tries to get away due to overstimulation.</p><p> Rook is mesmerised and subconsciously tenses up again, mimicking Ace, and when he climaxes, Rook feels it in his own crotch like a second, smaller orgasm. Ace throws his head back, breaking the kiss, and moans loudly as he adds to the mess on his upper body, Bandit’s mouth on his pulse point, the dark tattoos in stark contrast to the pale skin. Once almost done, Ace shivers violently before deflating with a few long exhales and eventually closes his eyes with a smile playing on his lips, whereas Bandit just sits up and licks his hand clean with a self-satisfied expression.</p><p> “You guys are adorable”, Rook decides and earns two amused grins.</p><p> “Only in bed”, Ace and Bandit reply in unison and shake their heads at each other. “He’s an absolute mess”, Ace adds and lightly kicks Bandit in the ribs. “And by that I don’t <i>just</i> mean that he never tidies.”</p><p> “Says the guy who posts a video advising against drinking and then vomits into my bathtub and passes out in the kitchen. On the same day.”</p><p> “At least one of us tries to uphold a respectable image and showers more than once a week.”</p><p> “If hypocrisy was a sport, you’d be decked out according to your nickname, golden boy.”</p><p> “And you’d be a world champion in cynicism, you bitter old fart.”</p><p> “I wouldn’t have thought you to be in a committed relationship already”, Rook chimes in, only half joking. He’s been acquainted with Bandit long enough to know the half-hearted insults come without thorns – Rook has been on the receiving end of remarks like these ever since Rainbow was reinstated, and Blitz had to tell him ‘he actually really likes you’ to realise this is how Bandit shows affection verbally. Now he identifies the good-natured teasing for what it is.</p><p> And Ace? He seems like someone who could have anyone he wanted, so imagining him voluntarily hanging out with Bandit for any other reason than a crush of <i>some</i> kind is implausible.</p><p> “This is the part where you shut up”, Bandit grumbles, directed at Rook, but Ace’s face has lit up considerably: “No, no, he has a point. You refuse to talk about it, Nick, but I know. Trust me, I <i>know</i>.”</p><p> Rook almost feels bad for instigating this conversation yet he’s having too much fun witnessing it. There’s drying sperm all over Ace’s body and still he jabs an accusing finger against Bandit’s collarbone like someone who should be taken seriously, and though Bandit is pretending <i>really</i> hard to be annoyed, Rook knows that glint in his eye.</p><p> “You both suck anyway”, he speaks up and laughs when their faces snap towards him, similarly offended. “You could’ve just told the others it was you two. Instead you made me look like an idiot.”</p><p> “See? This is all your fault”, Ace immediately bursts out, with Bandit protesting: “Look, you kept making those comments when nobody could hear us, <i>and</i> you invited me over the first night.”</p><p> “I did no such thing.”</p><p> “You literally said ‘I want you to fuck me while I try to stay quiet’.”</p><p> “That doesn’t mean you were supposed to <i>do</i> it though.”</p><p> “So, what, you thought I’d just stay in my own tent and jerk off to the thought of you doing the same?”</p><p> “Yes. Something like that. Something that wouldn’t lead to horrendous gossip at least.”</p><p> “Like it’s my fault you can’t keep your mouth shut. If you didn’t moan like a whore every time I kiss you, Jules wouldn’t have had to take the heat for you.”</p><p> “For <i>you</i>. You could’ve owned up.”</p><p> “I suggested that, but you didn’t want your reputation tarnished.”</p><p> “What I’m hearing is”, Rook interrupts them and earns their full attention once more, “I did you a favour by not snitching. So you both owe me. Right?”</p><p> The two exchange a meaningful glance, which probably translates to ‘shit, we do’. Promising.</p><p> “I could even be convinced to keep up the façade so no one suspects you. You know, out of purely altruistic and selfless reasons.”</p><p> “I like where this is going”, Ace grins and Bandit just shakes his head, exasperated.</p><p> “You know, it’s complicated enough just with us two. You sure we should make it worse?”</p><p> “This was your idea, don’t forget that. You said, and I quote, ‘once he gets going, he fucking <i>goes</i>’. Don’t stop him now, take responsibility for what you’ve created.”</p><p> Rook’s cheeks hurt from smiling at this point because he can tell they’re not serious about having doubts and <i>very</i> serious about including him in… whatever is going on with them. He suspects none of them have any clue what it’s gonna look like, whether he’ll be an occasional treat or a regular fixture, but he’ll participate in some way. And for now, that’s enough to make his chest swell with anticipation and genuine, unbridled happiness.</p><p> “Make a case for yourself”, Bandit addresses him with interest, and the formal speak is so at odds with their continued state of undress Rook can’t help but laugh again.</p><p> “I make really good pancakes”, he offers and points vaguely in the direction of his kitchen. “I can whip some up for you right now.”</p><p> Bandit and Ace look at each other, both pulling an exaggerated ‘not bad’ face. “One condition”, Ace pipes up. “Do you have an apron?”</p><p> “You’re not fucking him in an apron”, Bandit cuts in without missing a beat.</p><p> Ace actually <i>pouts</i>.</p><p> “Fine, you’re not fucking him in an apron before he’s made the goddamn pancakes at least. And shower first, you’re filthy. Come on, Jules, I’ll help with the dough.”</p><p> “And by helping, he means groping you liberally.”</p><p> <i>I’m okay with that</i>, Rook thinks. This evening alone is making up for all the awkwardness he’s had to endure in Camp Hangover, though he’s not sure how he’ll explain to Twitch why he’s this chipper after previously having complained  so much.</p><p> But he can worry about that later, for now he’s got two naked hunks to feed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In Bandit/Ace hell right now, don't send help.<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/das_kiru">I have a Twitter now!</a> But <a href="https://kiruuuuu.tumblr.com/">my Tumblr</a> is still just as active :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>